


Madness Is But A Trick Of The Mind

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Insanity, M/M, Madness, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Orgasm Denial, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Klaus sees things. Sometimes he wishes he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Is But A Trick Of The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sight" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com). Spoilers for 3x22.

In the darkness, sometimes Klaus sees things. He’s still got the foresight of knowledge to know they aren’t real but they feel real and they sound real. All his sins come back to haunt him. Not the ones he stood trial for, not the ones he used to fuel the flames of fear in the masses but the ones that belonged to just him. The ones that took place in his heart and mind.

Sometimes he doesn’t see anything at all. He just feels hands, holding him down, taking what they want from him, scarring his flesh and stroking silken smooth over his skin, bringing him first desire, then torment, ecstasy then agony, finally releasing him until he feels nothing at all. It’s those times he longs for the hallucinations.

“Do you like me keeping you like this?” Marcel’s voice would whisper around his head, that ability to charm the very snake from Eden brought into even sharper focus when it was turned on him. “Does it feel good knowing you can’t possibly hurt anyone ever again because I’m taking good care of you?”

Klaus would moan, somewhere between a yes and a no, one for the thought, another for the action as his body betrayed him, his submission altogether too welcoming. Distantly, he can feel himself being lightly pulled, his clothes undone, his cock freed, catatonic as he appears to the world, he can still feel even the most tender breeze on his skin.

“Do you want me to take care of you, Klaus?” Marcel asks, deft fingers running over his skin, not afraid of what he was saying, what he was doing. “You pretend you’re touching yourself, I’m sure that would suit your ego better.”

In his head, in his eternal torment, Klaus could only laugh. He didn’t have an ego left. He’d wished himself well and truly rid of it but he still cautiously curled his hand around his cock, moving in time with Marcel, pretending he still wanted some semblance of control even though he longed for quite the opposite. At least in Marcel’s hands, it was another’s sins to nurture for a tie.

As he got close, giving himself up entirely to Marcel, his captor laughed, fading away as he was pulled back into the darkness again, achingly hard and desperately longing for the brother, in blood and in everything but name, that he’d lost.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
